


Look, I'm In One Piece!

by Little_Neliel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Neliel/pseuds/Little_Neliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After yet another mission with Tony risking himself, Steve gets a little possessive. With the help of some rope from Tony's workshop, Steve ties him down and proceeds to show him just how much he needs the other man to stay in one piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look, I'm In One Piece!

**Author's Note:**

> First work in a long while and first work in MCU and Stony....Thanks to my awesome beta, I did some tweaking after I got it back so remaining mistakes are mine.  
> This is what happens when you have a long ass train ride twice and week and nothing better to do....  
> Sorry, not sorry?

The battle had been rough but they were finally returning to the tower. As the Quinjet wound down the Avengers unloaded, in various states of exhaustion and injury.  
Coulson was waiting for them as they entered the tower. 

“No offence Agent, but now is not the time for a debrief,” Tony said, his voice rough from the battle.

“I'm not here to debrief you, Stark. Just here to make sure you're all alive and that everyone gets the proper care,” his eyes slid to Hawkeye as he finished his sentence, taking in the injured archer.

“Birdbrain is fine,” Tony waved his hand at Coulson, “He just needs some kisses to make it better.”

Coulson just shot him a look as he went to Clint's side, leading the man inside.

Tony shook his head as he traipsed down to the lab to discard his dented armour. As the last piece fell away and into its proper storage he flicked his eyes upward.

“JARVIS, where is Capsicle?”

“Sir, Captain Rogers is...”

“Right here,” came a deep growl from behind him.

“Cap!” Tony exclaimed, spinning to find a very angry Captain America behind him, still clad in his battle worn uniform. “Uh, Cap?” he took a step back, arms coming up in reflex.

“You didn't listen, once again,” Rogers spat out, “And you almost had a building come down upon you.”

“Aww come on, I'm fine, really!” Tony held his arms out, gesturing to himself, “Look, one piece.”

Before he could say anything else there was a growl and Rogers had him pinned up against one of his lab tables. “Only barely,” his eyes looked far away for a second, “Dammit, Tony, you need to be more careful. This isn't all fun and games.”

“Sure it is, Cap. I....” Tony started, but was silenced by the anger radiating off the other man. “Steve...” he tried again, softening his voice, “I'm fine, really, you shouldn't.....”

“NO,” Steve interrupted him with a growl, “I don't want to hear anymore excuses. You're going to stop risking yourself so much on the battlefield...”

“Or what?” Tony snarked out, “You gonna keep me tied up, not let me out?”

“It's a thought,” Steve grinned at him, “Tied up and kept just for me.”

Tony's eyebrow shot up, “Really Cap? You got that in you?”

A fierce kiss was his only response, all tongue, teeth and arousal. Tony moaned, melting against the man. He felt a hand slide from his waist, downwards, teasing alongside his hardening length. A few strokes and then the solider was cupping him, firm strokes pushing against him, causing him to cry out. The kiss turned deeper as Steve's other hand slid to his ass, stroking it over the skintight under armour he was wearing. Tony brought his hands up to push off Steve's annoying hood, but before he could, the engineer found himself being denied Steve's lips as he was spun around, erection sliding against the lab table as he was pushed against it. Both his wrists were seized and then trapped in one massive hand behind his back. He arched into Steve, a groan pushing its way out. He felt breath against the sensitive skin of his neck as Steve huffed out a laugh at his reaction.

“JARVIS?” Steve looked upward, “Do we have any rope around here?”

“Yes Sir, I believe there is some in the cabinet to your left.'

“Thanks, JARVIS,” Steve grinned at him, and without releasing his hold, reached over and wrenched the cabinet open. He grabbed the small bundle of rope lying inside and returned his attention to the engineer.

“Steve....” Tony found himself held close as Steve brought the rope behind his back, swiftly binding his hands together. Steve pulled back, grin still in place on his face, but his eyes were burning with desire.

“Now you're all mine,” he grabbed Tony around the waist and threw him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

Tony flushed, his dick rubbing against Steve's shoulder as the bigger man headed for the elevator. He moaned, loudly, and was rewarded with a slap on the ass. “Shhh...or I'll have to gag you too.” Tony whimpered, but bit his lip to keep anymore noises from escaping.

Steve stepped into the lift, “JARVIS, express to the penthouse, please.”

Tony shuddered, how could Steve still have such a steady voice? He was barely holding himself together at this point, all he wanted to was hump against Steve's broad shoulder until he got himself off. The trip up seemed to take forever, his mind rolling over all the things the solider could possibly do to him. 

After what seemed like hours, but was really only a few minutes, the door dinged open and Steve strode into the penthouse. Bypassing the kitchen and living room, he headed straight for the bedroom. Once inside he lowered Tony onto the bed, face down in his pillow. Deft hands trailed down his spine, sending shivers coursing through his body. Tony moaned, hips starting to move against the texture of the sheets under him. “Now, now,” Steve chastised him, then Tony felt the ropes around his wrist being loosened and untied. Firm hands gripped his waist and flipped him over. Before Tony could react to his hands being freed they were tied back to the bedposts, leaving him helpless, with Steve straddling his body. He groaned and tried to thrust up for friction against the other man. A hand on his hip aborted the motion, leaving him hard and wet inside his under armour.

“Mmmm look at that,” Steve hummed, “All tied up, just for me.” He leaned down and stripped away the under armour with little care to how it actually came off. Soon Tony was exposed, cock hard and leaking against his stomach as Steve's eyes raked over the engineer's trapped form as he rose to stand at the foot of bed.

“You actually going to do something with this, solider? Or you just going to stand there and oogle?” Tony shook his hips, causing his erection to bounce around and smear pre cum over his abs.

Steve shook his head, “Keep that snark in....” he let the sentence hang as he shot a look towards the nightstand where Tony knew they kept the gags. After returning his gaze to the bound engineer, Steve seemed to come to a decision, and with a smirk announced, “I think I'm going to clean up first.” The solider pushed back his cowl, and then slowly began to strip in front of Tony. Massive hands gently unclasped the buckle and let the belt and pouches fall to the ground. He slide his hands under the hem of his shirt and pulled upwards, dragging the fabric over every muscle, gradually revealing the body Tony loved so much.

Tony whimpered, pulling on his restraints, he wanted to touch Steve. Touch him right now. His fingers itched to trace up and down those perfect abs, trail along those gorgeous arms. Another groan left him as Steve turned away and began to push his pants down, his perfect ass on display, Tony's eyes were locked on it, not even following the pants down the sculpted legs in front of him. The engineer let out a small noise, but stayed mostly silent. His hands, however, were rapidly making come hither motions.

Steve shook his head as he divested himself of the last of his clothing, “I still need to get cleaned up,” he headed for the shower, ignoring the loud whimper Tony let out at being left tied up and unable to follow. He looked over his shoulder as he reached the doorway to the shower, “Just wait there for me, Tony, I'll be right back.” And sauntered out of sight.

Tony's head fell back to the pillow with a thud and a groan. After a minute he grinned to himself, maybe egging on the good captain wasn't such a bad idea after all. He'd have to try this more often if this was were it got him. He was hard, tied up and completely at the mercy of one Steve Rogers.

**Author's Note:**

> No promises on quick updates, more is written but I don't expect to have time to work on this until after the holidays (when the train trips resume lol). Comments and Kudos are love <3


End file.
